


More Than You Bargained For

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Best Friends, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis pretend to be married in order to eat a lot of cake. They end up kissing (a lot) and Louis is too stubborn to admit he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> I'm teacuphaz on tumblr! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

"I want cake." Harry whined from the couch in Louis’ small dorm room. It was the beginning of their third year at university and Harry was relieved that the homework had finally slowed down like he was promised. Louis was most likely more relieved than Harry as he often got distracted and couldn’t focus the same way Harry was able to.

"You know, cake actually sounds pretty good right now." Louis replied, surprised at his sudden sweet tooth. "Not like, grocery store cake though, like real, high-quality bakery cake." Harry nodded, eyes closing and head leaning back on the couch.

"Like from that bakery across town that does all the custom cakes." He spoke slowly as if he were daydreaming about it. "I’d want to try every type of cake they could offer me until I felt fat." Louis walked across the room, cell phone in hand, and sat down on the couch beside his lazy friend.

"We could order a cake." Louis suggested, and Harry immediately shook his head.

"Too much money, plus we have to order a week in advance at least." That was true. Louis was mulling over the other options in his head when Harry spoke.

"We could like, do one of those cake tastings like you see couples do before their wedding to choose their wedding cake. Then we’d get every kind of cake we wanted." Harry leaned his head over to look at Louis, hopeful. His head was still rested on the couch.

"I’m sure you have to book those in advance. Plus, we aren’t getting married so that’s a problem too." Harry was shaking his head again, sitting up on the couch with sleepy eyes.

"Call. Find out." Harry pouted. Louis looked up the number in his phone, clicking it and watching his phone dial the number automatically.

"Hi yes, my name is Louis and I was hoping to ask about a consultation for a cake for my wedding? Yes, we were more interested in taste testing so we can come up with a game plan. You do? That would be so great! Thank you so much. His name is Harry. We’ll see you at two!" Louis hung the phone up.

"We’re getting cake?" Harry grinned. Louis nodded, locking his phone and putting it away.

"Yes! They had a cancellation today at two, can you believe it? We’ve gotta get ready and look professional like a real couple." Louis felt weird saying that. Like a couple. Either way, Harry’s lazy attitude seemed to perk up as he bounced off the couch, anxious to pick clothes and be someone other than himself for a little while, even if that meant marrying Louis.

Harry had a few things in Louis’ closet, as did Louis in Harry’s just in case they decided to do something that they needed a change in clothes for or they crashed at each other’s place for the night. Harry picked out the dressy shirt he’d left in Louis’ closet for occasions, a faded purplish black button down, and put on some black pants. Louis wore a blue that matched his eyes Harry noticed, and wore a similar pair of pants.

They turned around for each other, showing off in the most obnoxious poses and laughing. Harry noticed how curvy Louis really was in the nice clothes, the belt of his pants hugging his hips in a way that Harry maybe even thought was mildly attractive, for a boy. Louis suddenly stopped, examining Harry’s curls with a screwed up face.

"What? What is it?" Harry reacted, hands reaching up to comb through his fringe twisting across his forehead.

"You look too young with that mop on your head, come on." Louis brought Harry to the bathroom, wetting his hair and blow drying it away from his face with a little product to keep it that way. "There we go! Ready to go!" Louis threw on a beanie, receiving a disapproving look from Harry.

"Fuck that. It’s your turn." Harry smeared the product Louis used into his fingers, working it through the fine hair and sticking it up in different directions, letting the fringe sweep across his face. "There. You look like you put in some effort. You look hot enough to marry me, at least." Louis scowled, judging his appearance in the bathroom mirror. Harry was right, his hair looked awesome like this. He was going to let that comment slide.

The boys walked to the small front entrance to the room, turning to look at themselves in the full length mirror. Louis tilted his head to the side to see if they could pull it off. Did they look like a couple, let alone like they were getting married? He noticed Harry contemplating the same thing, and the taller boy extended a hand to lace his long fingers with Louis’ delicate hand, holding it gently and changing his position to make them look somewhat natural.

"We’d make a cute couple." Harry nodded, smirking as Louis turned around, moderately annoyed.

"All of this for some god damned cake." Louis looked at Harry who was still grinning slightly, a goofy smile that made Louis break his serious face into an annoyed smile of defeat. Louis checked his watch. "we’ve got about twenty-five minutes to be across town, we better get going. You drive, your car’s nicer."

"Are you sure it’s not because I’m taller and you want me to look like your sugar daddy?" Harry held the door open as Louis walked ahead of him, patting him on the bum as he spoke. Louis jumped, not anticipating the contact.

"No! If anything, I’d be your sugar daddy. Piss off." Harry loved how irritable Louis was. Today was going to be a wonderful day.

"Wait! Selfie with me. I want a memory of our first date." Louis turned around, raging.

"No! No no no this is ridiculous enough. I’m not doing it." Harry pouted, then shrugged.

"Then I guess I’m not going." Harry crossed his arms, hip jutted to the side in the sassiest stance Louis had ever witnessed Harry in. He couldn’t believe this boy.

"I don’t care! You’re the one who wanted cake! You’re the reason we’re fucking doing this in the first place!" Louis remained in place, and Harry took a few steps towards him, face serious, until they were just inches apart. Louis was looking up at Harry, who was quite a bit taller, and Harry looked him in the eyes before hunching over slightly and moving his head to whisper in Louis’ ear.

"Don’t you want to make me happy?" Harry’s hands were on Louis’ hips, rubbing small circles with the pressure of Harry’s light grip across the bones. Louis could feel Harry's breath move across the side of his face to his ear, and it made his breath catch as he shivered, eyes closing gently. Louis snapped out of the moment a half second later, jumping like a startled cat and shaking his hands.

"Fine! I’ll take the fucking picture! Quit being so weird, yeah?" Harry smiled at last, finally having gotten what he wanted. He took out his phone and pulled Louis close. Louis was startled by the touch after what had just happened, but he smiled for Harry’s picture, walking down the dorm hall and down to Harry's car.

Much to Louis’ discontent, Harry wanted pictures of everything. The car ride (which was dangerous as Harry was driving), Louis’ bum as he was walking, the cake shop, more of Louis’ bum. It really did look good in those pants. They walked in the shop ten minutes early, waiting in the front chairs for their appointment. Harry’s hand rested on Louis’ shaking, anxious thigh, trying to diffuse some of the built up energy that Louis’ seemed to have. Louis remained still after a few moments due to the pressure of Harry’s hand on his thigh. He was deep in though when his name was called, jumping for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Louis was standing immediately after jumping while Harry stood up slowly, adjusting his clothing and taking Louis’ hand in his own. Louis nervously raised a hand to signal that they were present, as if the lady hadn’t noticed. They walked together over to the door leading to the back room of the shop. Harry released Louis’ hand to shake the woman’s hand, introducing himself.

"My name is Harry." He placed his arm across Louis back, looking at him instead of the woman. "And this, is my Louis." the woman grinned. She probably dealt with this bullshit daily, Louis thought.

"I’m Angela. Very nice to meet you Harry… and Louis." She was smiling fondly, motioning with her hand to enter the back room.

They were seated in two chairs next to each other, and Angela was across the room where the bakery was located behind a wall, getting a list of the types of cakes and icings that they offered and bringing it and handing it to Harry. Louis was frustrated that he might be completely right about the sugar daddy thing. He was used to being the centre of attention, not someone else’s show dog. Harry was looking over the flavours when Angela spoke.

"Was there anything you wanted to try in particular?" Harry shook his head, still closely focused on the list as he spoke.

"No, no ideas, but it has to be perfect."

"Could you tell me about the ideas you have for your wedding then? As an inspiration of sorts?" Harry complied immediately, very seriously.

"We have more of a vintage theme going on." Louis wanted to giggle at Harry. The boy looked no older than nineteen no matter how hard they had tried, and he was just so smooth with the way he’d already had responses for every question this woman could possibly ask. " Lots of gold. We’re both wearing all black for the ceremony and roses are our flowers. Red rose petals everywhere." At this point, Louis had begun to imagine what Harry was saying. He could see the aisle, off-white with gold lace, like the pages of an old book. Rose petals littered the ground as well as adorned the seats of his family and friends. At the end of the aisle stood Harry in all black, hair sweeping away from his face as he looked in Louis’ direction down the aisle. Harry was right, that would be exactly the way their wedding looked.

Louis cringed, realizing he was picturing himself as “the girl”, if there was a girl in a gay relationship. That didn’t seem right to Louis, and he wondered how people of the same gender decide who goes where at the wedding. It’s not very traditional.

"…and there will be dim lighting at the reception with engraved candles at every table." Harry finished his lie, and the woman was looking at Louis and him with doe eyes. Louis felt like he should want to throw up, but he felt a nice warmth. It wasn’t that hard to act like a couple when Harry did all the talking.

"So I’ll get you a few cakes that match what I think your vision is and I’ll be right back!" Angela gushed, placing her hand on Harry’s resting on the table before heading into the baking room.

"What, did you plan our whole wedding in the car?" Louis scoffed; Harry smirked in his direction.

"Yeah, Louis, that’s why your eyes glazed over as you imagined our future together." Louis was almost embarrassed if that didn’t make him so frustrated. He wasn’t picturing their life together, he was only picturing the wedding, which was beautiful and there’s no shame in it because Harry was the one describing it. At that moment, before Louis could reply, Angela re-entered the room holding various cake samples.

After they had eaten every type of cake available, they decided on their favourite flavour and decided to get Angela’s card will full intent on ordering all future cakes from her regardless of what they were for. They were still seated in the back room, finishing up the last of their samples when Angela finally returned with her card.

"Everyone in the back is talking about how cute you two are. You have real chemistry. A lot of the couples who come in here barely get along and you two just have this way that you look at each other that’s so beautiful. You guys are going to be great together." Harry and Louis’ smiled, weakly at each other, blushing and confused. Chemistry. Sure. Harry piped up moments later.

"Yeah, we get that sometimes. I’m very lucky. I could hardly wait to get here today. I was taking pictures of everything. I don’t want to miss a moment." Harry pulled out his phone, flipping through the day’s photos to show Angela. She held her hand over her heart, gasping and making remarks about how perfect their relationship was.

"Oh you guys seem like this is the first day you’ve ever started dating! It’s magical!" Louis couldn’t help but laugh a bit. "Put your heads together, I’ll take a picture of the two of you." Louis and Harry sat together, Harry’s lanky arm draped across Louis’ tiny frame. Louis had never realized how heavy the boy’s arm was. They smiled, and Angela took the picture. "Now Louis, feed him a piece of cake." She was still holding the phone to take more pictures. Louis grabbed one of the forks in one of the samples, holding the plate close to Harry’s face. As Harry went to take a bite, Louis pushed the paper plate of cake against Harry’s face, laughing harder than he had all day. Harry’s mouth hung open, and he grabbed a handful of cake from the table and smeared it across Louis’ mouth, trying to get some of the cake off his own face.

"You jerk!" Louis giggled, wiping at his own face.

"You did it first!" Harry defended, and Louis appeared to be very offended. He looked over at Angela who was shaking her head and still taking pictures.

"Okay." She spoke. "I’ve got another client in ten minutes and I have to clean up. One more picture of the two of you kissing and then you gotta get out." She was smiling. She meant well, but Louis felt his heart sink to his stomach. Kissing Harry? He was not prepared to do that. He looked at Harry, and he could tell the other boy was caught off guard as well. Harry’s face was close to his; they were sitting shoulder to shoulder at the table, and before Louis could protest, Harry was leaning in slowly and pressing his icing-covered lips to his Louis’ own.

Harrys lips were soft, sweet tasting from the sugar. Harry pulled back half an inch for a moment to lick the extra icing off his own lips, prompting Louis to do the same. Harry re-attached his lips to Louis’, sucking his bottom lip between his softly. He parted his lips slightly, pulling back and leaning in a few more times. In a moment like this, he knew a real engaged couple would take a few moments to enjoy themselves, and Harry couldn’t help but think “why not?”.

"Beautiful. Okay so you guys have my information, I’m sure I’ll be hearing from you two very soon!" Angela handed Harry His phone back as he stood up, helping Louis up with one hand. Harry smiled and shook her hand warmly.

"I appreciate this so much, You will be hearing from us in the future."

As they sat in the car, Louis couldn’t even look at Harry. He wasn’t necessarily embarrassed that they had kissed, he more or less felt ashamed at how much he liked it. Harry was driving along the road before Louis finally turned his head. Harry was smirking, and it made Louis so frustrated but at the same time he couldn’t help but smile too. It was like Harry’s smile was infectious.

"You sure got into that kiss, hey? Very eager." Harry poked fun at Louis, turning the corner down the road.

"You’re the one who kissed me! Couldn’t you have said, like, we were saving our first kiss for our wedding or some bullshit?" Harry laughed out loud.

"Louis. She’d already said we had chemistry. There’s no way We could have hesitated or avoided it because she’d know we were hiding something." Louis hated when Harry was right.

In Louis’ dorm, they sat on the couch and turned on a show, mindlessly staring at the television after their adventure. Harry was flipping through his phone, when suddenly, he nudged Louis with his elbow.

"We are so cute." Harry remarked, showing Louis the pictures that Angela had taken. Louis had to admit, they were adorable, or they would be, if they were some other couple and not just friends. They were looking at the ones where they had cake on their faces, and Harry was flipping slowly, cautious of which picture was coming next. When they finally got to the first kissing picture, Harry stopped scrolling, both boys examining the way they looked together. Louis tilted his head, and Harry mimicked the motion, looking closer at the picture. "I don’t see the chemistry though."

"What the fuck do you mean you don’t see the chemistry? We seriously look like we could be engaged! We pull it off!" Louis looked towards Harry, flustered. It took him a few minutes to realize that Harry was kidding and he’d just totally embarrassed himself by defending their fake relationship.

"Chill, man. I totally see what they mean." He flipped through the photos, both of them noticing things that they hadn’t noticed in the moment. Louis’ hands were pressed against Harry’s chest in the photos, and the way Harry hunched slightly to fit his lips with Louis’ made him look as if he were surrounding the smaller boy. It was much too personal to look like two boy’s first kiss, and it was almost curious how neither of them had noticed this apparent connection they shared. Their faces, smeared with cake, were smiling into the kiss as if there was no one else in the room. Harry locked his phone. "Best kiss you ever had."

"Hah!" Louis barked a laugh, but as he began thinking about it, Harry was right. Then again, he hadn’t had much to go by. "I didn’t have enough time to judge." Within a few seconds of speaking Harry had closed the distance between their bodies on the couch. He brought his face close to Louis’, but not touching. Louis’ eyes moved between Harry’s lips and eyes, not as nervous as he’d been before, but the shivers still ran down his spine as he felt Harry's breath across his skin.

"I could give you a bit more time, if you’d like." Harry offered.

"As if. I know you just want an excuse to kiss me." Louis challenged, and Harry inched closer slowly.

"I’m just in the mood for taste testing today I think." They remained in limbo, about a centimetre apart, judging the other’s reaction.

"That’s hot." Louis admitted, staring down Harry’s face and wetting his lips. "Is this weird?" He questioned Harry, who only shrugged.

"It’s weird if you want it." Their noses were now pressed against each other, too stubborn to give in.

"As if you don’t?" Harrys lips were now touching Louis’, smiling at the boy. Harry almost felt some type of power over Louis that he’d never felt before. He finally had something that Louis wanted, and now, it almost turned him on how Louis was intoxicated over every word he spoke. He’d never realized that he wanted to have Louis in this way, but there was something so attractive about having someone so stubborn give in to their attraction to you.

"You looked great today, you know that?"

"You didn’t look too bad yourself."

"You tasted like icing. It was nice."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"You started it." Harry was right, he did start it, and the feeling of Harry’s wet lips speaking against his was almost enough to make him break. His eyes were closed as he leaned into pressing his lips against Harry’s, feeling a surge of energy down his spine and in the back of his head. Harry pulled back almost immediately. "You kissed me." Harry was smiling, and Louis was almost desperate to have their lips touch again.

"I did."

"Then why were you acting like you didn’t want to kiss me all day?"

"I didn’t know I did." And Louis moved forward again, needy, trying to reach for Harry as Harry closed the distance, holding Louis’ face in his hands. Louis giggled into his mouth, licking the boy’s lips shyly as Harry gave in as well. This was ridiculous, sitting and kissing on the couch like it was nothing, but at the same time it was everything. Harry pulled back once again.

"You’re right, this might be weird." Harry laughed, but he didn’t mean it. Louis fixed his own hair, blushing at how eagerly he needed to taste Harry moments before.

"Well, it’s not weird if it’s a game." Louis shrugged, and Harry appeared confused. "I dare you to kiss me." Louis smirked shyly, and Harry leaned in slowly, pressing his lips to Louis’ gently. He leaned back, thinking for a moment.

"I dare you to pull my hair." Harry’s face was serious, and Louis tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair, tugging gently at the fistfuls of curls. Harry groaned, leaning forward to press his forehead to Louis’, hands reaching out to grab his hips. Louis readjusted himself so that he was on his knees facing Harry. This made it easier for Harry not to have to lean down slightly for Louis to reach him, even though they were sitting.

"I dare you to kiss my neck." Louis gasped. Harry didn’t hesitate to attach his lips to Louis’ neck, tongue wetting the skin as he sucked dark, noticeable marks into the tan skin. Harry spoke against the skin.

"You still have icing on your neck."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Mine. It’s all my fault. all of these marks I’m leaving on you are my fault too. This is all my fault and I’m so okay with it." Harry was placing small pecks all over Louis’ neck, leading to his face. He peppered tiny kisses all over Louis’ face, making Louis flush with the affection.

"Well I guess I need a shower." Harry did not let up, lips tracing Louis’ jawline softly.

"I dare you to let me join you." Louis froze, pulling back to look at Harry who grinned sheepishly.

"Dude. I thought this was a game." Louis spoke, but then he thought about it. Harry dripping wet and completely naked in front of him. He almost buckled over just at the thought of it. How had he never noticed how attractive Harry was?"

"We’ve showered together a hundred times, man, you’re just making it weird because we’re making out on your couch."

"We are not making out!" Louis shouted, but they kind of were, and Louis shook his head, frustrated at the whole situation. "Fine, come on then." Harry complied, following Louis to the bathroom and grabbing towels on the way. Harry leaned on Louis’ shoulder from behind lazily, Louis almost leaping out of his skin again.

"Can we take a bath instead? Been a long day." Harry complained, almost falling over as Louis took a step away from him.

"No. Absolutely not. Showering is one thing but bathing is completely fucking creepy." Harry stepped towards Louis, resting his head on his shoulder again.

"I’ll rub your shoulders all the way down to your toes in the warm water. I promise. We can have bubbles, and I’ll wash your hair for you." That was very convincing, but Louis couldn’t get over the fact it was Harry saying these things to him.

"Still creepy." He sighed, not moving away from Harry this time. Harry brought his arms around Louis’ wait, clasping them together in front of his stomach.

"Creepy cause it’s me?" Harry laughed, and Louis groaned, throwing his face in his hands and turning the tap on for the tub.

"Why do you always get your way?" Louis asked. He wasn’t sure if he was even mad, but it was true. Harry always convinced him to do the stupidest things and Louis always gave in no matter what. Harry added bubbles to the water, laying out their towels. They stripped down, sinking into the water one after the other. Louis refused to look at harry, bubbles making that feat very easy. They turned the water off, laying back. Louis couldn’t relax, unfortunately. He remained on edge, hands resting by his sides and trying not to touch Harry’s legs.

"See, Louis, the bubbles cover everything, you can’t even see anything." Harry spoke, eyes closed. Louis stared at him, squinting.

"Still weird." Harry grabbed Louis’ toes, rubbing small circles into the bottoms of his feet and working over the heels. Louis didn’t want to admit how good it felt, nor did he want to admit how badly he wanted to kiss Harry again. He could still taste the other boy on his lips and it was driving him crazy, but that was so, so fucked up that Louis could barely even think about it.

"Is this weird?" Louis sighed.

"No. ‘S good."

"Good." Harry worked his way up Louis’ legs, rubbing his muscles until Louis relaxed at last. "Was good cake."

"Very good." Louis agreed, eyes closing.

"It’s your go."

"Hm?"

"I was the last one to make a dare, your turn."

"Oh." Louis had forgotten about the game. "Then I dare you to wash my hair because you are putting me to sleep and I don’t feel like it" Harry laughed.

"C’mere then." Harry motioned to Louis, pulling him around in his arms so that his back faced him. He worked the shampoo through Louis’ fine hair, rinsing out the bubbles and doing the same with conditioner. Louis was much more pliant than usual, allowing Harry to touch him. It wasn’t as if they weren’t touchy before, but Louis was definitely more reserved than Harry was. Harry was always naked and cuddly while Louis liked his clothes on and was always too embarrassed to be affectionate. He could hardly remember the amount of kisses he had received from Harry that he wiped off with disgust, cringing while Harry laughed, ego unharmed. Harry rubbed Louis’ shoulders for a bit before pulling Louis backwards to lay on his chest. Louis could feel all of Harry pressed against his back, but he didn’t feel like moving. He wasn’t entirely sure why he wanted to move because it was so nice to just be with someone in this way. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn’t help but feel that all of this was some big, freaky joke that didn’t make any sense and wasn’t funny.

"This is weird." Louis spoke.

"Yup."

"No seriously. I’m expecting Ashton Kutcher with a camera crew to pop out of the closet or something." Louis felt Harry chuckle beneath him.

"There are very few scenarios in your life that will ever involve Ashton Kutcher coming out of a closet unfortunately. I’m also not holding you against your will."

"But what are we doing?" Louis asked, realizing that Harry was probably in the exact same position he was.

"You need to stop thinking so hard and chill out. Wash my hair, why don’t you?"

A few minutes later, both boys were facing each other, not speaking, Harry had added more hot water to the tub but the bubbles had almost entirely faded. Louis broke the silence.

"You did look really good today." Harry’s eyes remained closed, but he smirked.

"You too. I don’t think I’ve seen you in a shirt other than a band shirt since the stripes and suspenders phase."

"Shut up."

They let the tub cool off before getting out, drying off and putting on normal clothes. They looked like kids again, and it was mildly amusing to Louis who had styled his hair how Harry had done it earlier because he had to admit, it looked awesome. They walked back to the TV, Louis intended on watching it for a while longer when Harry spoke.

"I’m hungry. We’ve eaten nothing but cake today."

"Yeah, Harry, check the fridge."

"Yeah, Louis, you’ve got half a bran muffin and an energy drink in the fridge. You’re hardly that broke." Louis scoffed.

"Well go eat then!"

"Come with me, I’ll buy."

"Like a date?" Louis looked at Harry from across the room.

"No, you fucking weirdo, like a friend buying you dinner." Louis couldn’t help but laugh. Harry was smiling, damp curls drying into a mess on his head. "Come, I’ll drive."

Louis was confused when Harry pulled up at one of the fancier restaurants in town and parked.

"Harry, we’re hardly dressed for this." Louis argued, but Harry got out of the car, forcing Louis to do the same.

"If we got dressed up people might think we we’re on a date." That was true enough. They walked in and were seated. It was a dim atmosphere that Louis felt like old people would drink a lot of wine in. It smelled like great food and smoke from the fireplace in the centre of the dining room. Their waiter came and got their drink order, Harry getting a beer and Louis ordering some weird fruity drink that he didn’t think would be terrible. They ordered their food, ate, and talked as if their whole day hadn’t been entirely messed up.

"How was your guy’s food?" The waitress was very professional, well dressed in black. Louis noticed what a nice body she had, raising an eyebrow at Harry the first time she came by. Harry had stifled a laugh, giving him a discreet thumbs up.

"Perfect. Could you bring us some of the chocolate cake at the front with a scoop of ice cream? Two spoons please." Harry requested politely. The waitress cleared their plates, heading back to the kitchen. When their desert arrived, there were hearts drawn on the white plate in chocolate sauce. The waitress looked smug as she placed it on the table, walking away without saying a word.

"Chemistry, eh?" Harry chuckled, Louis shaking his head.

"You’re not going to smash this cake in my face, are you?"

"Watch it." Harry warned, picking up the spoon and grabbing a mouthful before the ice cream melted. He took a second spoonful, extending his arm towards Louis to give him a taste.

"We literally look so gay."

"Yeah, Louis, as opposed to how straight we apparently don’t usually look."

"Your lips probably taste like ice cream and chocolate." Louis commented. It just kind of slipped out.

"You’re so straight, Louis. So straight."

"Hey, fuck you." They ate quickly, eager to leave and get home. The waitress came over, handing them their bill and taking Harry’s money quickly. She completely eyed them up as she stood waiting, and Harry smiled the whole time because he just knew. When they arrived back at Louis’ Louis headed straight for his room while Harry stayed in the small kitchen. A few minutes later, Harry came into the only separate room in the dorm other than the bathroom holding a cup of tea for Louis and a hot chocolate for himself. he crawled in Louis’ bed where Louis sat on his laptop and sipped his drink, watching Louis scroll through tumblr and a few other sites. Louis smiled, turning to Harry.

"Thanks for dinner, yeah?"

"Anytime." Louis hesitated a moment before replying.

"I dare you to lie down with me." Louis said, putting his laptop on the floor. They laid under the blankets for a few moments, face to face without speaking. Harry closed his eyes, allowing Louis to take in the angles of his resting face. Louis leaned in, kissing Harry’s lips softly and pulling back moments later. "Is that weird?" Louis asked, still not sure of what he was doing.

"Yeah." Harry smiled, eyes still closed.

"Cool." Louis replied, not sure of how he was supposed to respond. Harry leaned in, kissing Louis again. His lips felt Harry’s tongue swipe across them, parting to allow Harry to slide across his teeth. His tongue met Harry’s, slowly tasting him. Their noses brushed together as they parted and reattached their lips slowly, breathing between kisses.

"I dare you to tell me you like me." Harry breathed, lips still against Louis’.

"But I don’t." Louis kissed Harry again, fingers tangling in the boy’s hair.

"But you totally do." Harry growled, kissing Louis even deeper and repositioning himself so that he could crawl on top.

"Do you like me?" Louis gasped. Harry was now kissing down his neck with force, Louis suppressing little noises as his breathing grew increasingly heavier.

"Louis, just tell me. Stop being so stubborn." Harry spoke into Louis’ ear, rolling his hips into the boy’s beneath him. Louis fisted at the bedsheets.

"God, Harry, what the fuck are you doing to me?"

"Louis." Harry whimpered. "Louis, please." Harry was begging him, rolling his hips.

"I like you a whole lot." Louis whimpered, and Harry leapt up off the bed immediately.

"I knew it, you cocky bastard!" Harry shouted. Louis groaned from the loss of friction.

"Harry, seriously, not the time!" Louis pleaded.

"God, its hot when you avoid how attractive I am." Harry mocked.

"Dude, you are the worst!" Louis spoke, frustrated. He moved his hand to grab at the obvious tent in his pants.

"It’s even hotter when you call me dude." Harry chuckled.

"Harry." Louis gasped, breathing still erratic. "I dare you to admit you like me."

"Oh, isn’t it obvious? Couldn’t you tell by the way I was just on top of you? Or the way I wanted so badly to hear you admit to me that you actually liked me?" Harry laughed, crawling back on top of Louis and kissing him all over.

"Harry, you are so gross." Louis turned over.

"You love it." Harry kissed him deep, not wasting any time as he grinded his hips against Louis’ desperately. Louis was whimpering beneath him, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer. "You need this so badly, don’t you?"

"Say it."

"I like you, Louis." Harry gave in, unbuttoning Louis’ pants hastily.

"Touch me." Louis begged.

"I fully intend on it." Harry leaned over, taking Louis entirely into his mouth and loving the way he buckled over at the warmth of Harry’s mouth surrounding him.

"Was this more than you bargained for when you decided to be my husband today?"

"This is fucked up." Louis groaned, and Harry stopped, smirking as Louis whimpered. "Fuck, Harry, please don’t stop!" Harry resumed, taking Louis into his throat.

"I wanna have sex." Harry spoke between sucking.

"Dude, just say you wanna fuck me, that word is so awkward."

"You calling me dude while your cock is in my mouth is pretty fucking awkward, pal."

"Sorry." Harry didn’t let up, sucking as he pressed a wet finger into Louis. It was strange, having another person touching him in this way, and it was almost too much but it was just so wonderfully Harry which made it even better. Harry slid a second finger in beside the first, Louis incapable of forming complete sentences. He was muttering curse words and choked sobs were coming from his throat like hiccups.

"Harry." Louis gasped. Harry had Louis deep down his throat, three fingers deep inside him as Louis realized he couldn’t handle any more. "Please." Louis choked, but he didn’t know what he was begging for.

"You taste much better than cake." Harry giggled, removing his own pants and sliding a slick, spit covered hand across his length before lining up to press into the boy beneath him.

"This day has been so fucked up." Louis breathed, and Harry laughed.

"Yet you haven’t said no once. Not when I kissed you this afternoon, not when we were in the bath, not now." Harry challenged.

"I’d never say no to you."

"You’re completely right, by the way, all that shit was totally fucked up but I’m here, and now you just gotta say yes."

"Yes." Harry smiled wider than he had all day. Not even a moment of hesitation. Harry pressed in, admiring the way Louis screwed up his face, jaw hanging slack. Louis was panting until Harry reached the base, gritting his teeth. Moments later, Louis was gripping Harry’s hair at the base and he couldn’t take it any longer. Harry was pounding into Louis, headboard banging against the wall as Louis whimpered, tugging his hair harder, only making Harry need it more.

"Tell me you loved it when I kissed you when you were covered in cake. Tell me you loved that someone was watching you kiss me."

"God, Harry, I almost lost it." Louis gasped loudly, waves of pleasure suddenly overtaking his body. Harry kissed him, pressing his hips faster and deeper into Louis’.

"Tell me it was killing you when we were in the bath together and I wouldn’t touch you."

"It was torture, Harry, really." Louis’ nails dug into Harry’s scalp.

"And this morning before we went to the cake shop and I made you take that picture in the hallway? Tell me how much you loved the way I grabbed your hips and whispered in your ear."

"I almost died."

"Fuck, Louis." Harry growled. "And tonight when you knew that hot waitress was flirting with me?"

"She was not." Louis gasped. Harry bit into Louis’ shoulder. "God damn, Harry! Fine! I wanted you to be flirting with me, not her! I wanted you to touch me under the table! I would’ve killed to see her face when she saw your lips all over me instead of her."

"Tell me the way you felt picturing me at the end of the aisle when I was describing our wedding." Louis was so overwhelmed at this point, tears, spilling from his eyes as he moaned, the high-pitched downright slutty moan driving Harry crazy.

"Fuck. I’ve never wanted anything more in my life." Harry was breathing heavy in his ear, and it pushed him over the edge. "Harry, I’m coming, shit, I’m coming." They released at the same time, Harry filling Louis and Louis spilling sticky all over their stomachs. They rode out their highs, foreheads pressed together as Harry grasped Louis’ hand which had collapsed to the bed. Moments later, Harry rolled over, both boys laying there in silence.

"Shit." Louis breathed.

"Fuck." Harry, replied, turning his head to look at Louis. Their hands remained clasped together at their sides. Louis leaned his head to look at Harry, both of their chests rising as falling as their eyes met. "If you say this is weird I swear to God-"

"Not weird. I promise. The opposite of weird." Louis reassured. Harry rolled and snuggled into Louis’ neck, kissing the skin beneath his lips affectionately.

"It’s kind of weird." Harry laughed, and Louis only nodded. Louis reached for some tissue to clean off their stomachs. "We could just go with this, we don’t have to talk about it." Harry offered, and Louis shook his head, kissing Harry’s lips again.

"As long as we can do more of this I honestly don’t care. I’d also like to do more kissing in front of people." Harry laughed, pinching Louis’ cheeks.

"Right? More baths too."

"More showers. Sex in the shower."

"I knew you liked me." Harry teased, Louis rolling his eyes.

"You should’ve told me before you took me to bed because I had no clue."

"This way was much more fun though." He was right.

"Harry, will you tell me more about our wedding?" Harry chuckled, pulling Louis onto his chest in order to keep him as close as possible.

"Yeah, cause my detailed description to Angela didn’t suffice?" Louis shrugged, listening to the heartbeat beneath him. "I hate you, by the way."

"Shut up, Lou."

"Okay."


End file.
